


Tenía ganas ya de pasar junto a ti unos minutos soñando

by lightblacks (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks
Summary: So, when a hand grasps his covers to lift them up to sneak into his bed, Wonwoo stops reading an online review he was checking out and looks to his left to find Mingyu as he lies on his right shoulder, bringing that stillness back once he’s settled in.He stares at Wonwoo’s bright profile, illuminated by a ghostly silver shine outlining his sharp eyes, cheekbones and jaw as he waits for Mingyu to say something.And, after a whole minute of simple staring, Mingyu does. “...Hi.” He whispers.





	Tenía ganas ya de pasar junto a ti unos minutos soñando

**Author's Note:**

> -Title translation: I already yearned to spend a few minutes dreaming next to you

Even though Wonwoo’s eyes can’t recognize the figure approaching in the dark of the apartment because of the light coming from his phone screen messing with his vision, he knows who’s padding across the room towards him.

Because, after living with twelve other people for so many years, there comes a certain familiarity that allows you to tell different people just by the sound of their breathing, the noise they make when they open a door or their footsteps walking across the room.

Peculiarities from the many ways everyone carries themselves.

So, when a hand grasps his covers to lift them up to sneak into his bed, Wonwoo stops reading an online review he was checking out and looks to his left to find Mingyu as he lies on his right shoulder, bringing that stillness back once he’s settled in.

He stares at Wonwoo’s bright profile, illuminated by a ghostly silver shine outlining his sharp eyes, cheekbones and jaw as he waits for Mingyu to say something.

And, after a whole minute of simple staring, Mingyu does. “...Hi.” He whispers.

This is unusual for Wonwoo.

Yet he answers as if it weren't.

“Hi…” Wonwoo mimics Mingyu in his whispering, his attention focusing on stray rays of light reaching out to grace the younger’s semblance.

To Wonwoo, Mingyu seems attentive as well as a little bit out of it as he keeps on gazing at him.

So, when the light of his screen turns off, giving back darkness to the room, Wonwoo thinks it’s time to ask what this is all about.

Maybe.

Should he?

Wonwoo turns to the ceiling again and unlocks his phone as he thinks.

Or should he go back to his reading and let Mingyu be?

However, Mingyu beats him to it as he speaks up first.

“...What are you doing, hyung?” Comes another light whisper filled with genuine interest.

Wonwoo glances back at Mingyu once before he looks back at his screen. “Reading.” His finger scrolls back up the article in search for the title, showing it to Mingyu when he finds it.

Mingyu learns it’s a review for a camera, and lets out a little _oh_ in appreciation. “Do you wanna buy it?”

“...No, I’m not sure yet.” Wonwoo saves the website for another time before switching to his home screen. “I already have one.” He adds as he holding his phone to rest it on his stomach.

Mingyu hums at that, keeping his focus on Wonwoo’s profile all the while.

Wonwoo’s so aware of Mingyu that he can’t avoid it anymore. “You?” He asks back as he mirrors Mingyu in his blatant staring. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Mingyu shakes his head, but stops himself in the midst of it. “...Well, kind of. Wouldn’t be awake if not.” He says with a smile stretching on his lips. “What did you do today?”

Okay.

Wonwoo expected him to talk about why he can’t sleep, not to ask him about his day. Much less so late at night, barely a couple hours of dark until the morning light.

Though Mingyu looks happy enough not to worry about him.

So Wonwoo sums up his working day.

“I was busy most of the day recording for a guest appearance…” He doesn’t have to ponder much more as looks up at the ceiling before he continues. “And later I recorded my part for the song again at Woozi’s studio.”

“Wasn’t it good already?” Mingyu frowns slightly at that.

“Yeah, but I wanted to redo to fit it better.”

“I see… Hyung, what did you eat for lunch?” Mingyu further questions as he listens to the plain answers he’s given.

“Ah…” Wonwoo makes little pause. “They gave us chicken at the recording site.”

“For dinner?” Mingyu quickly inquires anew, every simple answer arising a not-so-foreign _need_ to know more.

To keep the conversation going no matter what.

“Woozi treated me to a few things he ordered. There was chicken again, and mostly some chinese dishes Junhui recommended him and wanted to try—”

“I miss you.” Mingyu interrupts without meaning to.

There’s a pang in Wonwoo’s heart.

And, shocked, he turns back to face the younger.

_What?_

“...Mingyu?”

Mingyu doesn’t answer, he keeps on staring at Wonwoo.

His expression doesn’t give anything away, so Wonwoo turns to lay on his shoulder too. “What do you mean _you miss me_?”

“Just… That.”

And it seems to Wonwoo that he’s not going to say anything else when Mingyu repeats himself, in a much softer whisper.

“I miss you.”

“Mingyu—”

“Can I check that review you were reading?” Mingyu pulls off a nonchalant tone as he changes the subject completely when he stretches his arm, following Wonwoo’s until he reaches the older’s hand.

His fingers overlap around Wonwoo’s, holding both, his and his phone.

But Wonwoo is obviously troubled and not letting this go.

And it must be the confession…

...because Wonwoo is so conscious of Mingyu’s hand on his right now…

Wonwoo’s heart is going a little faster than usual.

...And he doesn’t even know that Mingyu’s is too.

“We _live_ together, _work_ together, _see_ each other almost every day…” Wonwoo doesn’t understand where that is coming from and going by Mingyu’s sudden change in topic… It alarms him a little bit. “...I—I don’t follow. How come you say you _miss me_...”

Deafening silence.

“...I know…” It’s what Mingyu eventually admits.

“Then...?”

“...It’s—”

There isn’t a lump in Mingyu’s throat stopping him from talking.

There isn’t a fear keeping him from ruining anything.

But there is a heaviness inside his chest that he can’t ease at times.

“I just… Miss you… Sometimes…” Mingyu manages.

“Sometimes?” Wonwoo does _not_ understand any of this.

Mingyu takes a deep breath, a somber feeling that’s been looming over him coming out of hiding.

“...Last week I was at this grocery store and saw that choco snack you loved a few years back.” Mingyu finally spills, Wonwoo’s full attention on him while Mingyu’s lies on their hands. “It reminded me of the time when we snuck out to buy some at 3am and ate it all right before getting back.” There’s a hint of a smile there, faint and subdued by the sense of gloom. “I was talking to some friends and they showed me some pictures they took together at a famous park. There were some flowers in the background and my first thought was ‘Wonwoo-hyung loves those’. I was going to tell you about it but I forgot because i couldn’t catch you for the rest of the day.”

Wonwoo’s heart trembles in his chest hearing as Mingyu’s voice constantly wavers between whispering and low rumbles, unable to say anything.

“...This morning I remembered how I asked you to go out to eat with me.” Mingyu’s eyes look for Wonwoo’s. “It’s been four months already since that and we haven’t gone anywhere.”

“...Mingyu—”

“Hyung, I can find you in every aspect of my life...” Mingyu isn’t finished and he can’t stop himself now. “...but I still can’t have some time with you… And—” Mingyu’s voice gives out. “It makes me feel miserable in a snap.”

“...Mingyu—” Wonwoo is at a loss for words. “...I didn’t know you felt like this…”

Mingyu’s confession leaves Wonwoo stunned into silence.

And he’s…

Wonwoo is so confused and feeling guilty.

He didn’t notice any of Mingyu’s anguish.

What’s more, he didn’t notice any change in him.

And that’s what is hurting him.

Mingyu has been missing him while he’s missed all of it.

Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s phone from his hand and leaves it at one side before his fingers slide down Wonwoo’s hand as he says the thing that will punch Wonwoo’s heart.

“It’s not like I miss any old times… But I miss creating more memories together… Just us…”

Wonwoo feels ashamed.

What has he been _doing_ all this time…?

His heart is wilding inside his ribcage.

...To neglect Mingyu.

_Mingyu!_ Out of everyone else…

Mingyu, who’s always checking on him and his meals…

Mingyu, who’s been there to support and cheer him on no matter what...

Mingyu, who cares the most about him in every sense imaginable…

Wonwoo’s eyes itch hot.

Mingyu…

...The one he_ loves _so dearly.

Mingyu…

...The one he’s failed to appreciate as he deserves.

Mingyu…

...The one who notices his inner turmoil and squeezes his hand when it’s him in need of reassurance.

Wonwoo makes room in his bed and pulls Mingyu towards him, so both can lie down facing the ceiling comfortably.

He’s going to put an end to this.

“When are you free and what do you want us to do?” Wonwoo makes an effort to stabilize his voice as he squeezes Mingyu’s hand back, before seeking to intertwine their fingers.

“I don’t wanna wait.” Mingyu’s lips stretch in a warm smile, reaching to hold Wonwoo’s hand with his other hand too. “Let’s just _be_…”

It hurts.

When Mingyu holds his hand.

It _hurts._

It hurts to know that Mingyu _yearned_ for some time together.

It hurts to know that.

But Wonwoo holds the sudden sadness as far as he can from his mind and heart to focus on Mingyu.

Because Mingyu’s smiling at him and they’re _together _now.

“Which flowers were those that I’d like?” Wonwoo does his best to sound cheerful.

“Guess!!” Mingyu challenges him instead, feeling contented already. “Guess the colour first!”

“...White?”

“Nope!”

“Yellow? Purple?”

“No and no!”

“Red roses?”

“No way, how did you do that, hyung??” Mingyu raises his voice barely above a whisper, which has Wonwoo shrugging, finding Mingyu’s reaction endearing.

And.

...Wonwoo isn’t a crier.

This one time is an _exception._

Because when Mingyu remembers another instance when he thought of him and begins his retelling, the surface of his eyes turn glassy, shining as he turns to contemplate Mingyu’s face and how his cheeks get fuller by the joy of sharing his little story.

And when he feels a little bubble bursting inside his chest…

As his inner rue melts away.

He realizes that those are tears of relief.

And Wonwoo thinks…

_...Mingyu’s grin must be therapeutic._

**Author's Note:**

> more meanie fics: [here (chaptered fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here (one shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks).


End file.
